Forum:Article Copies
I really think we should prevent more copies of previously made articles. The rules even cover it partly in Guideline #4. "There can be only one Spartan of a certain number. If someone has Spartan-022, and someone else makes that same Spartan, then whoever made it first gets the Spartan number." My point is this; I think we should make all articles unique; no copies or anything of that sort. Or use double, triple, etc properties, like Installation 07. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products I agree, the main problem is that sometimes the article made second is better than the first one.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:40, 31 October 2007 (UTC) That is a good point. I would say, accept the better one? But the problem there is fairness; maybe the original author wants to keep his/her article. And in that case, it's only fair that the person who wrote it first gets to keep it. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Maybe. It is all really complicated. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 10:08, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I don't like all the copying. I believe that if more than one article is made, merge any new information from the worse one into the better one and then use multiple property. I mean, what if we end up with ten Spartans with the same number? Or a dozen Installation 03's? What then? We must stop this before it gets out of control. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, I think what Lord said has a good point. Perhaps we should do that. It won't be too hard to find two articles of the same name. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Thanks. And for anyone that needs an example, check out Installation 07 and Installation-07. One is simply a multiple property and the other is an extremely informative article. The multiple property should simply be added to the informative article. Just we will need to make sure we find all such cases. No exceptions. And make sure that the multiple owners enter the same RP and both try to use that character. Still, I believe that we should use my plan, since it seems like the best thing offered yet. But, I'll go with anyone that can think of a better solution. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Well, both Installation 07s are made by 117649 AR and myself so it would make sense to merge them after we neglected to do so for over 7 months. As for your idea, the problem is that a SPARTAN character may be different fro whomever is writing it. They may have different names, different home planets, different death dates, and different specialties. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:17, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Then let's ignore characters for right now and focus on other such articles. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:20, 31 October 2007 (UTC) See, i'd have to disagree, because i'd be screwed if i did. I won the second SPARTAN-013 out of four. I'm not going to lie and free of arrogance and egotism i will say mine is the best of the four. Like i said, mine is the second, so i'd be screwed if i agreed to deletion/merger. And no, there is no 'comprimise' as the number ties directly into the persona of the character. I seem to be the only one who took the history of the '13' into account. Also, As Halo fanon grows, gradually, the numbers decrease, and it becomes unfair on members that join later. --Ajax 013 22:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Well, for newer users, there are still plenty of Spartan tags left unused. And since we're all technically in the same Halofanon universe, would it really make sense to have 2 or more of the same Spartan? I'm sure we can reach a compromise with you and your character Ajax. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products I say we keep the current disambiguation articles, but refrain from creating new ones. Who is with me on that? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Ajax, i remember u sayin that u chose 13, for sum story involving the devil, but wouldn't it make more sense to use the number 6?, i mean isnt 666 the number of the beast, and heaps of ppl don't like having 6 of something cuz of that, ect, or u could change it 2 the number 4, in a heap of South Asian countries... (I think) 4 is unlucky as it sounds nearly exactly like the word for death?... I mean, if u look it up, there's heaps of numbers more related to wat u want than 13, I think North America and Britain r the only places that consider it unlucky, and luck has little to do with wat u said.... what i mean is when ppl say they "researched" it, and there was allready another thing with the same number during their "research" they should have been able to find something just, if not more suitable.User:Justanothergrunt Actually for such a story (as mentioned above) it'd be better to use the number 23. 2 divided by 3 is 0.666...... You get the point. I remember NOT saying that.... I know antoher Spartan with the tag of 13 is some pshyco satanist, however, mine distinctly, isn't. My reference to the 13 is his bad luck. --Ajax 013 19:38, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Listen to Lord I agree with no more Disambig pages and here's something else: How about we get a page where we list all Spartan tags, canon and fanon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I agree with Lord. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products We already have one for Fanon: Halo Fanon: Spartans of Fanon, perhaps we should add canon tags to it then. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:41, 1 November 2007 (UTC) As I said before, it doesn't make sense that there are copies, as we are technically all in the same Halo Fanon universe. I think we should persuade people with article copies to change it. For example, in the case of 7 Rampant Fuse, we could persuade him to make it a Monitor of say, a different Forerunner construct. We have made Monitors for constructs that are not Halos, have we not? The Archive is an example. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Thanks, I didn't realize we had that page. We should add canon and add a link to the page somewhere important (either Main Page or Template:Welcome). Because, recently someone got a whole lot of trouble because they made a Spartan with a canon Spartan tag (funny thing is, he hadn't heard of that Spartan and it even had the same name) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:06, 2 November 2007 (UTC)